Sonic of july
by SonicPokemonWarrior1
Summary: It's just a short story for the 4th of July. Shadow worries that me might go crazy because of the sound of the fireworks bothers his ears at night, so Sonic and the others try to keep him calm until the big event later on tonight. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY SONIC because you're red, white and blue. GET IT!
1. The Firework Event

The Firework Event

It's the 4th of July and everyone was prepared to set off thier fireworks tonight. At Sonic's house, Tails and Chip was putting the finishing touches on their homemade firework.

" It needs more light for it to shine brighter than anyone else's fireworks." Tails suggested.

" I got it." Chip said while his gem glowed different colors and duplicated itself and put it in the firework.

" Thanks!" Tails said to Chip.

Shadow was sitting around looking at everyone's fireworks and he sighed, then Honey Shadow's theripist walks up to him and sat down.

" You Okay?" She asked the black wolf.

" No." Shadow said while looking at everyone.

" Is it about the fireworks?" She asked Shadow.

" It's that and tonight is a full moon. If I hear one firework go off near me or away from me, my ears will hurt and I'll go off." Shadow said to Honey while he looked at the celing.

" We'll think of something." She said while petting his head.

" I was used to listening to fireworks,but my ears at night, if I hear any disturbing sound that hurts my ears, I'll go stir crazy." Shadow explained.

**The Problem with Fireworks**

" I know how you feel." Sonic said while he ran in the living room comming from his run. " I went stir crazy about being trapped on a cruise ship for ten days surrounded by water and I've learned to relax when I'm in a situation like that. **REMEMBER? SONIC X EPISODE 14 CRUISE BLUES. SONIC WENT STIR CRAZY BECAUSE THEY WERE SURROUNDED BY WATER AND HE WAS ON THE CRUISE SHIP FOR 10 DAYS AND COULDN'T RELAX.**

"Yeah, just listen to Sonic. He's been in worst situations that involved water and I think that you can handel a situation with loud sounds." Honey suggested to the worried wolf.

" That's not going to be easy." Shadow said to them while he remembered the time when he and Team Tech was attacked by robots that made ultra-sonic waves that made his ears hurt so bad, he went into Unleashed Mode and couldn't be stopped. " I need to go somewhere." He ran out of the house leaving at bright red blur behind him.

" Where's he going?" Sonic asked the tan bear.

" To his mom's, here take this." Honey said while giving Sonic a map.

" What's this?" Sonic asked while looking at the map.

" A map to Seabreak Forest, it's where he lives at." Honey told Sonic.

" Seabreak Forest? I've heard that that place is beautiful even on full moons, it looks like it's in the sea." Tails said to Sonic and honey while his eyes glittered thinking about it.

" So a new place huh? I've traveled everywhere, but I've never heard of Seabreak forest and Shadow lives there." Sonic said while he walks up to the door.

" But be careful, if you're not back here before night and Shadow transforms, he'll kill you. He knows the place well at night, every smell, every sight, every touch." Honey warned Sonic.

" Yeah okay. I'll break him before he gets a chance." Sonic impatiently said then he rushed out the door and headed to Seabreak Forest.


	2. Seabreak Forest

Seabreak Forest

After two hours Sonic rushed through the woods and founded a small house in the forest and ran to the door.

" This must be it." He thought to himself and knocked on the door.

Then a black wolf with a long, bushy, mane-like fur and sea-blue eyes answered the door.

" Yes, may I help you Sonic?" The wolf asked Sonic that made him jump

" How'd you know my name?" He said to the wolf with his ears perked up and she chuckled.

" My son Shadow told me. Where are my manners, my name is Sapphire." She greeted the blue hedgehog.

" Nice to meet you." Sonic shook her hand and looked in her house." Is Shadow here?" He asked Sapphire.

" Yes, he's in his room." Sapphire said while letting Sonic in the house.

Sonic walks in and sees a black dog with a gold necklace and a small light brown dog, Shadow's little brother Sonic and his little sister Isis working on decorations for the party.

" Hey you two!" Sonic suprised Sonic and Isis and they turned around and saw their blue hedgehog friend.

" Hey!" Isis said to Sonic.

" Yeah, how's it been. Everyone getting ready for tonight?" Sonic asked the blue hedgehog.

" Yup, finishing our ultimate firework. Do you know where Shadow's room is?" Sonic asked the black dog.

" Follow me." Sonic said as he led the blue hedgehog to his room and opened the door and leaves.

" Sonic?" Shadow said supripsignly.

" Yeah, it's me." Sonic replied.

" What are you doing here?" Shadow asked Sonic.

" To see why you're here." Sonic said while he sat up.

" Clearing my mind." Shadow said.

" Hmm." Sonic pulls out a chili dog." Here." Shadow takes the chili dog and ate it.

" I feel better, but not enough." Shadow said while opening his window and jumped out.

" COME ON, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Shadow yelled to his window.

" 'Kay." Sonic jumps out too and Shadow lead him to a big lake surrounded by tall grass and it took a hour to get there.

" This forest is big, I bet it's cool at night on the full moon." Sonic said while staring at the lake with open space.

" It is and I do my traning here both day and night." Shadow said.

" Show me a move." Sonic suggested to Shadow.

" Okay, here's one." Shadow said while smiling proudly at Sonic.

**Shadow trains Sonic**

Shadow aims for a big rock and closed his eyes for a minute while he was focusing, then his tail glowed a sunset color and he spun around **LIKE IRON TAIL ON POKEMON **and slashed the rock in half.

" WHOA!" Sonic exclaimed.

" I call that at sun and moon tail charge. All you have to do is focus on the sun or moon's energy and let the energy through your tail, it won't work if you have a short tail." Shadow explained to Sonic as he brushed the smoke off of his fur. Sonic saw his short tail and felt his long quills and thought of a idea.

" Hey, how 'bout my quills?" He asked Shadow.

" I think it'll work let's give it a try." Shadow told Sonic.

Sonic got into position in front of the rock and closed his eyes and strained.

" Don't strain yourself, just focus. Imagine yourself running in a large open space, no water just the open space." Shadow said to Sonic.

Sonic then imagined him at a large open space, then after two minutes, his quills glowed a sunset color and he opened his eyes.

" DO IT!" Shadow yelled.

Then Sonic spun in a ball and cut it in half and panted.

" How'd I do?" He asked panting.

" Perfect! Just like a swordsman." Shadow said while his tail wagging.

" Well I was a knight before and became a king. You got any more moves?" He asked Shadow for more.

" Yeah, let's get traning." Shadow said to Sonic while Sonic was battle ready for more moves.

They trained for three hours and the sun set, then Shadow and Sonic saw the sun and stopped traning.

" SHADOW, SONIC, LET'S GO!" Sapphire yelled through the woods.

They ran back to the house and saw them packing up for something.

" Mom, where we going?" Shadow asked his mom.

" To Sonic's house. Tails invited us to a Firework Compettion." Sapphire explained to Sonic and Shadow.

" Yeah, we're gonna win." Sonic betted to soon.

" Heh. Don't bet on it too soon." Shadow smirked at his little brother.

They got in the car and drove off to Sonic's house.


	3. Sonic's walk to Windmill Alley

Sonic's walk to Windmill Alley

Sonic watched as the sun went down.

" Uh, Mrs. Sapphire?" Sonic asked Sapphire while he was sweating.

" Yes Sonic?" She asked him.

" Can you stop please?" He asked panting.

" Umm. Sure." Sapphire said curiously as she stopped the car and Sonic opened the door and ran away into the woods of Apotos.

After twenty minutes, the moon rose and Shadow stepped out of the car and transformed and panted when it was complete.

" Shadow?" Sapphire asked Shadow and he snarled at her in response.

" Shadow calm down and find Sonic, we'll meet you back at Sonic's house okay?" Sapphire said calmly.

" Got it, I'll be there." He said to his mom while he ran away to Windmill Alley and she drove off.

Fight at Windmill Alley

Shadow searched for Sonic for ten minutes and he heard howling and Shadow howled back in response and something howled again. He ran in the alleyways and found Sonic fighting a horde of Nightmares. Then he dashed in, put his hands on the ground near Sonic and the Nightmares and spun his legs and tail around in a circle.

" Thanks." Sonic said smiling while smowing his fangs.

Shadow smirked and turned around snarling at the Nightmares.

" What are those things?" Shadow asked.

" Nightmares. I fight them almost every night when I come down here." Sonic growled low.

They fought them off and they both panted when they were done.

" Good job." Sonic said panting.

" Thanks." Shadow said while standing upon his hind legs. " Come on, my mom's expecting us to be there at your house." Shadow explained to the panting werehog.

" Then let's go." Sonic said rushing off.

As soon as they left, behind them, the dead Nightmares gathered around on a used firework forming something slowly. Sonic and Shadow both dashed on fours for ten minutes and finally arrived at Sonic's house.

"Shadow, does your mom know that you're a werewolf?" Sonic asked Shadow while his eyes were filled with worry.

" Yeah, at first, I thought she'll freak out, but she got used to me at night." Shadow explained.

" Hmm. I hope she'll do the same to me." Sonic said.

" You won't know until you try." Shadow encouraged.

Sonic exhaled." Okay, I'll try."

**The Party**

Shadow smiled and opened the door. Then they saw everyone, Team Chatiox, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Amy, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Sonic, Isis and Sapphire. They were all getting ready for thier firework compettion.

" Sonic!" Chip said while flying up to Sonic and Shadow with Tails next to him.

" Where were you all of this time?" Tails asked.

" Windmill Alley." Sonic told tails.

" I haven't went to Apotos for a while." Tails added to Sonic.

" Those Nightmares there drive my nerves." Chip said discustinly.

" You tell me." Shadow said while his tail swinged side to side.

Shadow sees his mom and runs to her.

" Oh, Shadow, finally made it here." Sapphire exclaimed.

Shadow's tail dropped. " Sorry we took so long."

" That's okay." Sapphire said while hugging her son and Shadow looks at Sonic.

Shadow growls calmly." Get over here." He thought to Sonic.

" Why me?" Sonic asked to Shadow thinking.

Shadow snarls low at Sonic." Come on over here brfore I do a ultra-sonic howl on you." He thought to Sonic.

" Fine." Sonic thought to Shadow as he walked to them.

Sapphire turns around and looked at Sonic.

" Hey Sonic, love the look!" she said to the suprised werehog.

Sonic's fur stood up." How'd you know it was me?"

" I can look into your eyes and see the real you." Sapphire said to Sonic.

" I taught her that when I introduced Shadow to her at night." Honey said while walking up to them and Chip followed her.

" And I'm her teacher." Chip said to Honey adding to Sapphire.

Everyone talked for a couple of minutes, then Tails set off a firework hurting Shadow's ears.

" You okay?" Sapphire asked Shadow.

Shadow snarls low." I hope so."

" Everyone, the Firework Compettion will now begin!" Tails yelled so everyone could hear him.

They all walked in the backyard and sat down then Honey gives Shadow some earplugs.

" Here, turn them on." Honey said.

Shadow turns them on.

" Those earplugs block the sound of the firework explosions so you can't hear them." Honey explaines as he turned them on.

" Everyone, I give you this year the Firework Show. The rules are whoever that has the most patterens and colors wins. If you don't have any of that, you will lose the compettion. Now let's begin!" Tails announced.


	4. Firework Works

Firework Works

First up was Team Chatiox, they brought out a small firework and everyone laughed hard.

**FACE-PALM**." You've got to be kidding me." Espio said with embarrasment.

" You wasted $20 dollars for this one little firework?" Charmy exclaimed.

" Shut up! You'll see what'll happen." Vector suggested.

He lit up the firework, as soon as the fuse stopped, a little fireball came out and came back down and everyone laughed again.

" What a rip-off." the black hedgehog said to himself while crossing his arms.

" Wait for it." Vector said to himself.

Then it circled around multiple times and leaving a beam of light in the air making a shower.

"WOW!" Everyone said.

" Heh. Told 'ya." Vector said while making a smile.

Then Shadow and Rouge was up next, they brought out a robot. They jumped in the air and then the robot shot electric balls at them while they were in the air and spun and broke it making it look like glitter as they attacked in the air, then made a finishing pose as they landed. Then Knuckles was first, he had someone lit a firework and throw it at him, as soon as it came towards him, he punched it making it explode in the air and so on. After him was Amy, she brought out a heart-shaped firework, lit it then it shot out mini hearts and in the finish, a picture of Amy said I love you Sonic. Sonic growled in discust. Then Sonic and isis brought out a meedium sizzed firework and lit it, it made it rain then it disaperes in the air, then it made a big peacock as the finishing move. Now Sonia and Manic were up and they activated their medallions into a trigger gun and a drum set.

" Sonic, get in this you're still part of Sonic Underground." Sonia yelled out to Sonic.

" Uhmm." Sonic mumbled to himself.

" I never heard you being part of a famous band before." Shadow said to Sonic.

" Heh. Fine, I'll do it." Sonic said while running to Sona and Manic, then Sonia hands him his medallion and transformed it into a guitar.

" I upgraded it for you, just in case you transform into something." Someone said.

Sonic looks around and sees his mom, Aleena. " Thanks mom!" Sonic said to the purple hedgehog with long hair.

" Aleena's not the only one that upgraded it." Tails yelled out to Sonic.

" Thank, both of you." Sonic said to Tails and Aleena.

They all got into position. " Ready to play a new solo Sonic?" Manic asked Sonic as he got on his drum set.

" A NEW SOLO?!" Sonic said unready.

**Firework Solo**

" And a one, two, three, four." Sonia sai and signaled Manic.

Manic played a drum solo and made a big crack forming in the ground shooting out colorful fireballs.

" Shoot as you see your guitar's color." Sonic explained to Sonic.

Then after a second, Sonic saw his and shot it then after he shot it, a note came out as soon as they did it and so on.

" Whoa! I didn't know about him playing the guitar like that." Shadow said to himself

" Yeah, they practiced back in Mobius." Aleena said to Shadow.

" Mobius?"

" It's where we live, very beautiful too." Allena said with her eyes sparkled.

" Our place too." Sapphire added to Aleena.

" Hmm, maybe we can visit to each of our homes sometime." Aleena sugessted.

" Yeah, we should." Sapphire said to Aleena while chucking.

Then after two minutes, they finished thier solo, everyone cheered like they were at a concert.

Manic slapped Sonic's back." Hey not bad for a beast like you."

" Oh shut up." Sonic said while chucking.

Then they all waved at the screaming crowd, then transformed thier instruements back into medallions and sat down with the others. Tails walked in front.

**The Results**

" Now here are the results. In 7th place, Amy." Tails announced.

Amy's heart shattered." What I thought that it was better."

" Not to me though, I'm still embarassed." Sonic thought to himself.

" In 6th place, Knuckles."

" I didn't care anyways, but I had fun." Knuckles thought.

" In 5th place, Shadow and Rouge."

Shadow crosses his arms. " I thought that was good enough." Rouge said to Shadow. " Next time, no robots." Shadow said to Rouge.

" In 4th place, Team Chaotic."

" WHAT?!" Vector yelled. " I told you not to get the cheap one." Espio said to Vector.

" Next time, let me make it or buy the firework." Charmy demanded.

" In 3rd place, Sonic and Isis."

" Yeah!" Sonic said while smiling proudly.

" I knew it." Isis said while running around.

Shadow smirks at his little brother and sister." Lucky."

"Now the ones going to face us is, Sonic Underground!"

" Yes!" Manic yelled.

" Couldn't do it without our leader, Sonic!" Sonia pointed at Sonic.

" Yeah." He made a pose showing off.

"Now let's get setted up with our fireworks, ors is called the Sky Exploder."

Tails, Chip, Sonic, Sonia and Manic setted up thier fireworks and positions and were ready to start on thier mark.


	5. The Firework Titan

The Firework Titan

Tails and Chip brought out a firework the size of a Bazooka standing up and tapped the top. The Sonic Underground got thier medallions transformed into a guitar, piano and a drum set.

" Begin!" Tails yelled.

Tails was about to light the firework then the ground shook, almost making them fall over.

" What the..." Sonic said to himself then saw a huge dark green monster with a fuse for a tail.

The monster roars making everyone get up and ran around crazy like ants, Shadow got up and runs on all fours running to Sonic.

" Is that a Nightmare?!" Shadow asked Sonic snarling.

" No, it's a Titan, but not just any one, I'll call it a Firework Titan and I've dealed with these things for too long and I'm sick of it!" Sonic said to Shadow.

Shadow runs on the titan and Sonic grabs it by the fists and tried to pull it down, Aleena and Sapphire both saw thier sons fighting and everyone else too got up and ran halfway, then Chip and honey blocked thier way.

" Don't interfere." They both said to everyone.

" They got this." Honey said to Sonic and Shadow's mothers

" I've never seen Shadow fight." Sapphire said to Honey with her worried eyes.

" Same with Sonic." Aleena said to Chip.

" Just let them fight." Chip said calmly to the worried mothers.

Then they nodded and watched as thier sons fought off the titan. The Firework titan pushed Shadow in it's way so it could punch him, but Sonic got in the way and guarded them both.

" RUN!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

Shadow runs on it's back and tried to do a killing bite, but the Firework titanswung him off. Sonic dodged to the side and twisted his fist in the air and he saw black stuff came out of the titan and smelled it.

" SHADOW, THIS BLACK STUFF IS FROM FIREWORKS!" Sonic yelled as he was dodging flying fists.

" So, fireworks have black stuff and all it needs to explode is a fuse." Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow saw the fuse-like tail and runs up to Tails.

" Tails, give me something cold!" Shadow quickly asked Tails.

Tails gave Shadow a huge block of ice and he placed his hands on it hard. Then Sonia, Manic, Tails and Chip setted off thier fireworks helping out Sonic and then the Firework titan made the ground shake and the earplugs came out of Shadow's ears. Then the fireworks set off and made Shadow howl in pain, a dark red aura surrounds his body and Shadow breathed fire, he runs out and the Firework titan stopped thier fireworks and threw it back at them and Shadow did a flamethrower.

" Shadow!" Sonic said suprisingly.

Shadow snarls and looked at the tail. " Heh. I got it!"

Sonic brought it down and Shadow climbs on it and then inhaled deep and did a flamethrower on it's tail. Then it exploded sending Sonic and Shadow in the air, they spun in a ball and the tip of Sonic's quills glowed bright blue and Shadow's tail glowed bright blue making a streak of light behind them as they landed. Behind them, it exploded again with fireballs in the air.

Amy runs to Sonic." SONIC!" She hugs him." Wow, that was amazing!"

Sonic growls. " Come on let me go!"

" Shadow, that was awesome!" Sapphire said to her son.

" You too Sonic." Aleena said to Sonic.

They both chuckled at thier mom.

" It looks like the winners of this year is Sonic and Shadow!" Tails announced.

**Ending of the Fireworks**

" YEAH!" They both said to each other.

Tails hands them a ribbon that glowed different colors.

" I didn't know you breathed fire." Sonic asked his brother.

" Only if I feel it through my fur." Shadow said to his little brother.

Then a couple of hours later, they watched the other fireworks go off.

" Hey, you okay?" He asked Shadow as he stared at the moon and fireworks.

" Yeah, I'm now used to fireworks at night." Shadow smirked.

" That's good." Sonic said then looked at the moon and fireworks.

" Now let's see if you can get used to water." Chip teased Sonic.

Sonic's eyes narrowed and turned back to normal. " Heh, in your dreams."


End file.
